


The Princess and the Nerfherder [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alderaan, Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Audio Format: Streaming, Class Differences, F/M, Fairy Tale Style, GFY, Get Together, Meet-Cute, Minor Canonical Character(s), Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 06:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5487068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are we dating?” Breha said to him one afternoon in the Academy’s library.</p><p>Or, the life and times of Breha and Bail Organa.</p><p>Story written by Fialleril.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Princess and the Nerfherder [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Princess and the Nerfherder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904210) by [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/pseuds/Fialleril). 



Cover art by The Dragongirl

**Length:**

18 minutes, 34 seconds

**Music:**

"Trumpet Voluntary" by Guitar Songs Music, from Wedding Music for Guitar

**Streaming:**

**Download (right click) and Mobile Streaming (left click), via Paraka Productions :**

[Here (MP3, 20 MB)](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Star%20Wars/The%20Princess%20and%20the%20Nerfherder%20by%20Fialleril.mp3)

**Download Zip Files, via the Audiofic Archive :**

[Here (20 MB) ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/442016011416.zip)  



End file.
